FIELD OF INVENTION
The invention relates to a touch-safe socket for electrical articles, such as bulbs, having poles, wherein at least two poles connected to an electrical supply are mounted inside the socket, and wherein the socket is provided with movable means to protect against touch of the poles of the socket, the movable means being affected during the insertion of the electrical article into the socket, and wherein the movable means are formed by a movable carriage which carries the poles, and wherein the movement is provided by the insertion of the bulb into the socket so that the poles make contact with two poles which are secured to a stationary plate, whose poles extend through the stationary plate.